The 91st Annual Hunger Games
by hungergamesfan23
Summary: SYOT, CLOSED. Hunger games over so read the story to see who wins !
1. Chapter 1

**The 91****st**** annual hunger games. Tributes needed. Submit yours and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

Okay so this is my first time writing a story on here. I'm always reading the SYOT hunger games so I want to write one of my own. I already have some mutt ideas, an arena planned out, and I picked random people from random districts for the blood bath already so it's fair later on. Now all I need is tributes so please pm me with your tributes. It would be nice if everybody submitted at least two and if I'm short a couple I will make my own but have them die before the final eight. Each submission must have the following.

Tribute name-

Male or female-

District their from-

(Depending on which district and description) Do you want them to be a career?-

Favorite weapon-

Personality-

Description of the tribute-

How you want them to be through out the games. For example (go insane, break down emotionally, form an alliance, fall in love, etc)-

Any caring friends or family waiting back home-

Tribute Token-

Overall how will your tribute react in the games (strong, weak, brave, scared, etc)-

*optional* Any other ideas or feedback you wish to give with your tribute-

Just so everyone knows I'm not going to do the reapings, or chariot races, I plan on doing the training days to build the characters up and form alliances if any will be made. I want to jump right into the Arena and start the games. With what I'm leaving out I assure you there will be a lot of twists, turns, and drama throughout the story and of course plenty of blood shed.

**That's about it for now and remember the quicker you enter your tributes the quicker the games begin!**


	2. Tributes so Far

**Thanks so much to all the people who have submitted tributes! The Tributes are done and now I'm going to work on the training days and then jump into the games! And just so everybody knows, a lot of people want their tribute to be a career, or fall in love. I will only choose two couples for the love part and I will randomly select the careers. Please don't be mad if your tribute isn't exactly how you wanted them. Im really sorry but I can't have an eight person career group and 5 love stories happening all together. **

**Tribute list: District, M/F, Name, Tribute Creator. **

D1 - M - Ivory Allerdyce (Guest) - F - Shay Hunter (Bmwm505)

D2 - M - Lewis Jardine (Guest) - F - Sophie Mougin (Guest)

D3 - M - Leo Fallstreak (iloveflowers990) - F - Fern Calabey (Skillheartt)

D4 - M - James Caris (LilacFields) - F - Riley Kramer (LilacFields)

D5 - M - Winston Cooper (allonsydney) - F - Macey Brites (Guest)

D6 - M - Tyler Gibson (itsthegirlonfire) - F - Georgina Kane (Guest)

D7 - M - Rowan Lightfoot (Save the World )- F – Gianna Odinshoot (Plain Jane)

D8 - M - Septimus Edinthaw (Guest) - F - Hayley Inchcape (Tigergirl22.9)

D9 - M - Michael Heritage (Guest) - F - Mazie Owen (The girl)

D10 - M - Marty Silver (me , will die before final 8) - F - Alexandra Laveren (Guest)

D11 - M - Barley Ester (Taylor Swift) - F - Marie Polo (me, will die before the final 8)

D12 - M - Atlas Rillen (Guest) - F - Sagittaria Evening (catnip851)

**My sponsor system is set up and this question is still being used until I start writing the story then it will change every chapter. Think of anything you want to be a sponsor gift and if I find it reasonable and you have a fair number of points I'll make it happen. First Question (two points): What did Haymitch give Finnick in catching fire so Katniss would form an alliance?**

**So far the sponsor list is:**

**Bmwm505 – 2**

**LilacFields – 2**

**Catnip851 - 2**


	3. Chapter 3 BLOODBATH !

**THE BLOODBATH! Be prepared because I couldn't exactly use everything all of you guys wanted me too with some of your tributes. Some wanted theirs to die in the bloodbath but I already had decided those before I even had the tributes. Please don't be angry at me but enjoy !**

**Septimus Edinthaw's Pov:**

"Ouch!" I whine when the nurse in front of me puts the needle into my arm. I sit back and try not to think about the games that will begin in probably ten minutes or so. I try to think about my best friend Jackie. Remembering all our funny times always gets my mind off of things. I'm smiling the whole ride to the arena and then when it's time to get out and go to my assigned room I get a little nervous. The peacekeeper opens a door and I step inside to see my stylists Flame. "Hiya Flame," I say with cheer in my voice. Flame made me look like a real prince for my chariot ride and I was the buzz of the capitol after that. I think they were amazed with how somehow from a district could look so royal. "Hey buddy, here's your outfit. Put it on after you shower and eat, I have to run for an interview. You really made me a star kid, thanks." He says before giving me a hug and walking out the door. I strip down and jump into a quick shower before drying off and stuffing my face with food. Who knew when the next time I was going to eat was. I put on my outfit, a camo tank top, shorts, running shoes, and socks. Must be a pretty warm arena this year. I get dressed and hear a voice say 30 seconds until we had to be in our tubes. I slowly walk over to mine after having one last drink of water and step inside. 10 seconds the overhead announces and my stomach starts to jump a little bit. The tube rumbles and I'm lifted up into the air. A few seconds of darkness and then a blinding light hits me right in the face. After I can see again all the tributes are in a huge grass circle with the cornucopia right in the middle. We all had the same clothes on and we were about 10 ft away from each other on both sides. The countdown was ticking slowly so I looked around as fast as I could. There were three rope bridges connected to the circle we were on. They all had sign posts in front of them with writing on them; the one behind me read "Safari Plains" which looked like an African safari with few trees and high grass. The other two said "Magma Island" a huge what looked like a dormant volcano with plenty of rock cover and "Plush Meadows" which was basically a forest with lots of fruits and flowers. This was an interesting arena. The clock hits 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..BOOOOM!

All the tributes run towards the cornucopia and the only thing I'm worried about is finding a weapon and then finding Hayley. We're an alliance with two others but with us being so young we're the perfect team for stealth and sneaking around to find them later on. THERE SHE IS! I see her running right to the middle of the cornucopia. She is going for the knives about 20ft in front of her. I run like a wild man straight at her hoping no one gets in my way. When I'm about 10ft from Hayley she grabs the knives and I see Shay creeping up from behind with a double bladed battle axe. My heart skips a beat and right as Shay swings I hurl myself in front of Hayley who doesn't even know I'm there yet. I scream and that's the last thing I remember.

**Shay Hunter's Pov: **

Shit! I was going for the pretty one. Then the little weasel got in my way and saved her. Either way he is dead. I looked down to see who I killed. It was that boy from 8 and now he is face down with his stomach ripped open. I look up to see the girl I wanted to kill was already darting off into Plush Meadows. I turn around to see Riley charging with tears in her eyes towards that boy from 12. Throughout training James and Riley were definitely a thing and every time I looked over I saw 12 scowling at them. From the looks of it 12 managed to get a dagger into James heart while he was distracted and Riley was furious. Running right for him she stabbed him the whole way through his stomach. He didn't even try to move or fight back he just let him kill her? Riley knelt to the ground talking to James. I run over to cover her from Georgina sneaking up from behind with her deadliest weapon, a whip. I run from the side so she doesn't even see me coming when I run straight through, axe out for her neck and her head falls to the ground right before her body does. I look at Riley and I hear the final I love you's and its over. She really starts sobbing so I stay beside her just incase another idiot came forward trying to kill her.

**Ivory Allerdyce (Rory)'s Pov:**

Once I got my sword I tried to stay back and make sure no one else except the careers got any supplies. Michael and Macey run at each other for a head on battle but neither has any weapons yet and the winner is quite clear. Macey snaps Michael's neck before he can even get a good punch on her. I felt bad for him, as a career you shouldn't be dying in the bloodbath especially by a girl and neither of you have weapons. He is probably the laughing stock of his district, the capitol, and I would hate to go like that. She however would be great for the careers. Before I can ask her she is already running straight at me. "Want to be a career with us?" I ask her but no response, she just keeps running. I side step out of her way when she's right in front of me and I swing my sword straight up into her chest. Such a shame she would've been a great career and maybe a friend. While I'm distracted three other tributes sneak in and get some supplies. Dang it! Better then them starving though. I'd rather them live out and be killed by someone instead of starve to death.

**Rowan Lightfoot's Pov:**

While Rory was killing Macey I snuck in and grabbed a back pack and a pair of twin axes. Tyler was with me and he grabbed a few knives and another pack and we bolted across the bridge into Plush Meadows where we saw Hayley run into. When we crossed she came out from behind a bush and we asked where Septimus was. She looked down and started playing with her hands. "Right, lets get moving." I tell them and we run deep into the forests. I don't know why I teamed up with two twelve year olds and a thirteen year old but now I had to protect them.

**Sophie Mougin's Pov:**

I see the girl from ten sneak around the cornucopia since Rory is distracted he doesn't see her. I run up behind her and the pack she grabbed drops when she turns around. I'm standing about ten feet behind her with my arrow aimed right at her chest. She slams to the ground and the arrow goes the tribute standing behind her about 20 ft back. Lewis. Before he even notices the arrow it slams into his heart and he falls over gasping for air before he dies. I can't say I felt bad he had to die eventually and that's just my biggest concern dead already. He tried to lead the careers like he was the alpha male and after he smacked my ass in training I'm actually glad my arrow hit him. I look down to see 10 try to crawl away but I walk up to her and slam an arrow through her stomach. I plunge again this time in her chest and then I walk away letting her lay there to die.

As I'm walking to the others I see the crazy girl, Mazie I think run off into the Safari Plains and the girl from 12 and the boy from 5 run off that way too. The girl alliance runs off into Magma Island with Marty Silver behind them. Everyone else ran into plush meadows. Everyone is spread out. "SOPHIE! Why did you shoot Lewis!?" Shay yells at me. "I really didn't mean too but which one of us do you think could've killed him besides the brutes from districts 3 and 11?" I reply. She thinks about it for a second and then agrees that it was okay and we begin to sort through our supplies. I think this year everybody got a little something because the careers were too busy sulking, defending the sulker and being entertained by fights of the other careers. I do feel bad for Riley though, that's all she would talk about was her and James and everything they did together. It was so cute it made me want a boyfriend and I'm from district two!

**Fern Calabey's Pov:**

Marie, Gianna and I got away from the bloodbath with one pack that I picked up and two daggers Marie grabbed. We ran into Magma Island figuring no one else would go here. Well we were wrong, we saw Marty come here too but he ran in the other direction with his own pack and these blade star things he had on his belt? We thought it would be best to avoid him and after about an hour we found a little cave to hide in and sort through our stuff. In the pack we found four iodine tablets, an empty water container, rope, and dried fruits. I volunteered to walk to the ocean not to far from here, get some water and use an iodine tablet. We all agreed and I went off. When I got to the ocean I looked around a little bit. On this side of the Island was Plush Meadows next to us and I could see so many fruits and berries that made my mouth water. Maybe we should have gone over there. I turn around and start to walk back when I see three objects hopping around the back of the volcano? I couldn't tell what they were from here and I didn't want to find out either. So I walked back to our cave seriously reconsidering our island choice.

**Winston Cooper's Pov:**

Sagittaria and I made our way through the Safari Plains with one back pack that I got and a bow and throwing knives she picked up. She gave me half the knives and she didn't have any arrows but things looked alright. We stopped by a small lake and examined our materials. One iodine tablet, a full water container, and a whistle? What would we need a whistle in the games for? I slide in my pocket thinking we got it for some reason. Unfortunately we didn't get any food and both our stomachs growled. With the daylight we had left we made a few wooden arrows that had little accuracy but would work and we shoot a couple foreign looking animals. Mostly small birds but de plucked and cooked over the small fire we made it was good. Afterwards the anthem plays and shows eight faces. Wow two of them were careers. This year there were so many I didn't think anybody had a chance.

"So what's our strategy for tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Stay quiet and hidden all day and hope the careers don't come here." She replies

"What about that crazy girl that came in here with us?" I ask

"If she comes near us we can kill her but for now leave her alone." She said.

"You know the fire really catches your beauty Sagittaria" I say, I flirted when we made the alliance, I'm going to flirt now. I don't mean anything by it; it's just to keep our spirits up. She blushes a million shades of red and says "Goodnight Winston" She turns over and tries to fall asleep. I do the same since no one is hunting tonight.

**I still don't know who is going to be fall in love but it will only be one couple. It's hard right now with so many tributes in my hands so I'm not trying to throw in too much detail and emotion but enough to satisfy you. Once again sorry if your tribute didn't come out like you planned! I know at least two of you are really mad at me for the bloodbath but I said it in my introduction that I already pulled random tributes for the bloodbath. And because no one payed attention to that, there's a freaking crazy bitch running around the Safari! See what you did!? PLEASE review and be nice! Also the question for this chapter is (two points) : What's the Token difference from the hunger games movie and the hunger games book? **

**Sponsor List:**

Bmwm505 – 2

LilacFields – 2

Catnip851 – 2

Tigergirl22 – 2

Skillheartt - 2

**Death list :**

**D2 - M - Lewis Jardine (Guest) – Accidently shot with an arrow by Sophie.**

**D4 - M - James Caris****(LilacFields) Stabbed in the heart by Atlas**

**D5 - F - Macey Brites (Guest) Stabbed in the heart by Rory **

**D6 - F - Georgina Kane (Guest) head cut off by Shay**

**D8 - M - Septimus Edinthaw (Guest) Broken ribs, ruptured lungs, and extreme bleeding from Shay's axe**

**D9 - M - Michael Heritage (Guest) neck snapped by Macey**

**D10 - F - Alexandra Laveren (Guest) – Stabbed in the stomach and chest by an arrow by Sophie**

**D12 - M - Atlas Rillen (Guest) – got a sword through his stomach from Riley**


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1

**Day 1. Enjoy and please Review after.**

**Hayley Inchcape's Pov:**

After we got about an hours walk in away from the bridge we decided to go through our supplies and set up camp for the night. In the packs we got some dried beef and fruits, two water containers one full one empty, rope, a sleeping bag, and a few bandages with a stitching kit. I have my knives, Tyler has his, and Rowan has his two small but deadly axes. I was up before anybody at sunrise and I decide to let them sleep a little longer but I can't stop staring at the axes. They look like smaller versions of what Shay had, of what killed Septimus. I didn't even get to thank him for what he did. He was so happy and cheerful and made me smile everyday while I always look upset and down about this whole thing. I turned around to see him dead before running away almost throwing up as I ran across the bridge. In the middle of thought I feel someone slide next to me and ask "Are you doing okay, Hayley?" It was Tyler.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wish Septimus was here..."I reply.

"It's not your fault, and you need to be strong otherwise he died in vain. Lets wake Rowan up and start moving before the careers get here." He says trying to get my mind off of things.

I just nod my head and start to gather up our supplies while he wakes Rowan up. Rowan was now like a big brother to us and I think he is willing to give his own life for ours. I can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing.

**Marie Polo's Pov:**

Fern, Gianna, and I slept quietly last night and today's plan is to stay hidden and not to go outside to much. We don't know where the careers are going but we don't want to take any chances. I know one thing; if it came down to it I'd risk my life for both of them. Ferns only a 12 year old girl with so much to live for and I have nothing waiting for me back home. Gianna was telling me in training about how her parents meant nothing to her but even they would care if she died. No one would care if I did; I don't have any friends or family back home, just work and my crappy apartment. I'm in the middle of this deep thought when a cannon goes off.

**Shay Hunter's Pov:**

"Rory that was such an amazing kill, with those strong arms, you need to show me how to fight like that," I giggle at him and smile. Rory just smiles back and blushes a little. He has a heart and the funny part is I'm just toying with it. I'd rather have him on my side for when the careers break up so he can kill the other two for me. Below was Barley from district 11. He was a loud brute who thought he was the best. HA! If you really were the best you wouldn't have ran straight to the careers with just you. Rory slashed his throat before Barley could even swing down with his weapon. His dead body now lays on the ground, cold eyes wide open and blood pouring out of his neck. I smirk and continue walking with the other careers. We walk for a few hours and we don't find anything. We decide to take a break beside the lake that's in the middle of this island. I sit next to Rory on a log and lean against him. Sophie and Riley sit in the grass talking to each other about a strategy plan.

"Hey Rory, what do you say about sleeping in my tent tonight?" I whisper to him with putting my two fingers on his stomach and make them walk up his chest.

"I'd really like that," He says smiling at me; I smile back and just put my head on his shoulder. I think lover boys thinks I'm serious about him…. HAHA! We decide to head back to the cornucopia and try a different island tomorrow.

**Sagittaria's Pov:**

It was a long quiet day for me and Winston. No crazy girl, no careers, just us relaxing with a few more birds. I was out hunting at the moment when I heard a stomach curdling scream. It was Winston! I run back to our camp and see him on the ground swatting his feet and legs which are covered in mud? Wait! That's not mud, its moving. Its bugs! EW! There was a whole colony of them covering the ground in front of Winston. They were all coming from random holes in the ground and they weren't stopping. I knew what these things were but I have never seen them. They're Razorbites, termites that are about as big as a golf ball. They have long sharp razors that can cut bone and tear away at flesh. They're used in some districts to keep the citizens inside the fence. They are up to Winston's knees and have started climbing on his arms and I have no idea what to do. "RUN!" he screams at me, "Get out of here!" I don't want to but I can see the blood on his legs and now stomach, and his screaming brings tears to my eyes. I start to back up a few steps and feel a sharp pain right above my ankle. I look down to see one biting at my leg; I reach down swat it off and run for the nearest tree about 10ft away from me. It's not that tall but it's tall enough to get me a good bit off the ground. I jump onto the first branch hearing the Razorbites following behind me and I climb to almost the very top. I look over to they have completely covered Winston and the packs. All I have now is one knife and a bow with 2 homemade arrows. I started to tear up seeing the Razorbites swarm away and to see a really messed up skeleton laying there. His cannon goes off. The Razorbites are swarming around the bottom of the tree now. I'm scared and I have no way to kill them. Winston is dead and even though we weren't a thing, I still liked him and how he could cheer me up. Make me blush with a few simple words, it was actually really nice. Now he is gone and I'm pretty sure I'll be joining him soon. I hear this loud ringing whistle and look over to where Winston was. There stood Mazie running crazy through the fields blowing the whistle that Winston had. The Razorbites ignored me and went after her. I quickly jump down, noticing the bottom of the tree was being eaten into and after another minute I would have fell to my death. I run as far as my legs would take me before I fall to the ground in a safe looking area and pass out.

**Sophie Mougin's Pov:**

We had one kill today. I'm starting not to like this arena. It has too many areas and hiding spots that anybody could be in. Tomorrow we are making our way towards Magma Island hoping to find the girl alliance and easily take them out. Although that Marie girl looks like she has some spunk in her. Nothing my bow can't take care of though. We sit around our fire and look up to the sky as the Anthem plays. Two faces appear, Barley Ester, and that boy from 5. I wonder how he died. The only people around him were his alliance and the crazy girl. Oh well both will die sooner or later. A few minutes pass and me and Riley start talking about the Marty guy on Magma Island. "If he, Marie and the others are teamed up we might have a little fight on our hands." I say nonchalantly. I knew we could take them down easily. This is actually the best career group the games have had in a while. "Yeah, I want the girl from 12 though when we go to the plains." She states. "Why?" I ask. "Atlas and Sagittaria were friends, not close but they had a connection. I think I heard something about him loving her best friend but she always rejected him. So they became close that way. Because of her bitch friend, Atlas was angry that we had love and he didn't so now James is dead because of it and I plan on killing everyone the bitch holds close to her including Sagittaria." Riley replies. All that was in her mind was revenge. She has been training her whole life for this and she might just mess it up if she lets revenge get in the way too much. Before I say anything else we see Shay and Rory stand up and go into her tent, it was a long night for all of us because tents don't block out a lot of sound.

**You have now met my first mutation, Razorbites. They are actually simple compared to some of my other mutations. I don't know how many more I will use but the next chapter there will be another death or two. Then I want to have heart to hearts with the alliances so no one will die in that chapter. Then when I'm down to about the final 10 things will get really interesting ;) This chapter's question is worth 2 points**

**Who created the bombs that accidently killed Prim?**

**Sponsor Points :**

Bmwm505 – 2

LilacFields – 2

Catnip851 – 5

Tigergirl22 – 4

Skillheartt – 4

**Death list :**

**Barley Ester- Throat slashed by Rory's sword. **

**Winston Cooper- Killed by my Razorbites mutts. **


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2

**Ivory Allerdyce's Pov:**

I woke up in the morning next to Shay and I smiled to myself. Last night was great and I was really getting feelings for her. I know this type of thing shouldn't happen, especially with careers since one of us maybe both of us would die. I quietly put on my clothes and walk out of the tent and see Riley and Sophie sitting there giggling. I smile at them "Rough night last night, Rory?" Sophie asked me. Riley started cracking up and I replied "Yeah, you could say that." Shay came out a few minutes later, smiled at me and sat down with the girls. They all kept glancing at me and giggling. I cleared my throat, "Can we get going to find some more tributes?" I ask them. They all nod, grab their weapons and stand up. We start walking to Magma Island when Shay comes up next to me and grabs my hand. We smile at each other and then we continue across the bridge.

We were walking for an hour or two and then finally we see somebody. It was Marie. We start to run after her and she spots us and starts running away.

**Marie Polo's Pov:**

I see them following me, chasing after me. I ran towards our cave and then realized if I lead them there, we're all dead. Instead I start to run up the volcano. I try to go as fast as I can but the careers are catching up to me pretty quick. I turn around and stop with both my daggers in my hand. When the careers are right in front of me about 100ft away from Fern and Gianna, I scream at the tope of my lungs, "FERN, GIANNA! RUN TO THE WATER! SWIM TO PLUSH MEADOWS!" I see both of them beeline right for the ocean. Sophie starts to run after them but they'll make it before she can get close enough for a shot. "Do your worst," I say to the other three. "Trust me, we will," Shay says with a wicked smile. She charges forward with her axe and swings down, I just barely dodge it and swipe towards her direction with my daggers. I get a little cut on her leg but that just seems to make her angry. Before I have time to do anything I see her axe coming right for my neck. The last thing I see is her wicked smile.

**Fern ****Calabey's Pov:**

Gianna and I darted across the rocks and right before we got to the water we heard a cannon and knew our ally was dead. Gianna stopped and I turned around to see Sophie charging at us. "Gianna come on, we have to go now!" I scream at her. "I can't swim," she says looking scared of the water. "Try or we're dead!" I scream again and I dive into the water. She jumps in slowly and tries to doggie paddle the best she can. Sophie is really gaining on us. I make it to the shore and keep screaming at Gianna to hurry up but she isn't even half way yet. She starts struggling and I want to save her but if I go into the water with Sophie so close, we're both dead. "Gianna, come on!" I scream with a few tears in my eyes. I cannot stay there and watch her die so I run straight into the woods behind me and run blindly through the trees with tears running down my face. I smack, hard, into a tree and I fall to the ground unconscious. 

**Sophie Mougin's Pov: **

I run to the shore and I see the older girl of the two struggling in the water. She must not be able to swim well. I ready my bow and aim the arrow right at her head. I fire but I miss because her head falls under. She's going to drown and I didn't get to kill either of them! I haven't had a single kill since the bloodbath and I was pissed! I see a couple turtles lying in the sand and I'm just so angry I swing my foot up and kick the turtle against the shell. I see a burst of fire where the turtle was and I feel burning all over my body and hear a couple more quiet explosions. I try to scream from the pain but no sound comes out the last thing I remember is flying backwards through the air my body being a burnt crisp.

**Riley Kramer's Pov:**

Two cannons go off simultaneously and I expect for Sophie to come walking back up smiling about killing the two girls. But on our walk back down the volcano side I glance over and see a couple scorch marks on the beach, with turtles coming out of the water. Also Gianna's body floating face down in the water. We decide just to be safe we should avoid the beaches and those turtles. I guess we're down to three and I don't really like it because it will be them against me. I could kill both of them with a one on one fight but together they will take me down. I need a plan and I need one fast because I am not going to be killed so easily.

**Rowan Lightfoot's Pov:**

Hayley, Tyler and I have been living pretty well since the games started. We made a nice camp right in the middle of some very thick thorn bushes. We made a very specific route in and out of the thorns. We have plenty of food with the environment we are in and there's a little spring nearby that runs from the lake to the ocean so we have plenty of water too. We haven't spotted any other tributes since the bloodbath happened and we were actually getting really close to each other. Too close for me to like since we all might die but it was nice having people around me that I could consider my family. They were like my little brother and sister now. I'm out scavenging for some edible berries and fruit when I trip and fall over something. I quickly stand up and look to see another small, young girl lying down on the ground with a huge lump on her head. I can't just leave her there to do so I pick her up and carry her back to our little camp along with her weapons and pack. I get through the bushes and Tyler and Hayley run up to me. "Who is this?" Hayley asks me. Looking concerned.

"I think it's the girl from 3 but I'm not sure, I found her lying on the ground, soaking wet, with that lump in her head. Her alliance must be dead if now she's alone, that would explain the cannons earliar." I tell them.

"Her name's Fern," Tyler says quietly and looking away.

"You alright Tyler?" Hayley asks him.

"Fine, she just sort of looks like a younger version of my mom." He tells us.

"Well lets lay her down on the sleeping bag, this lump is pretty bad and her breathing is shallow, she might slip into a coma. Have some water and food ready for if she wakes up." I order to them. After everything is done I place a bandage on her head and we all sit around wondering when she is going to open her eyes.

A few hours pass and we hear the Anthem play and the faces appear. Gianna's and Marie's face appear in the sky along with Sophie's. We sort of understand now why she ended up in Plush Meadows. The careers attacked her. I lay down hoping she wakes up in the morning. If she joins us we may be weaker than the careers but we have more people.

**Okay so kind of a short chapter, after one more person dies we will be down to the final ten and I will be able to make each Pov longer, throw in more detail and make better connections with the tributes. Thank you everybody for reviewing and pming me about the story. Reading it myself I know it jumps right into the killing for these chapters but next chapter I think only one person will die, maybe two and then I'm going to slow down with the massacre! Oh and btw the turtles are another mutt I made. They explode when they feel threatened. So when Sophie kicked it, it did what was natural. I call them Explurtles. xD This chapter's question is (three points) Name three acts Katniss did to start the rebellion? **

**Sponsor List :**

Bmwm505 – 4

LilacFields – 2

Catnip851 – 7

Tigergirl22 – 6

Skillheartt – 6

**Death List :**

**Marie Polo : Decapitated by Shay's axe.**

**Gianna Odinshoot : drowned while swimming for safety.**

**Sophie Mougin : blown up by a turtle mutt. **


	6. Chapter 6 Day 3

**Sagittaria Evening's ****Pov:**

I woke up to the sound of a whistle in the distance, it was seemed like early nighttime and I had no idea how long I was passed out but when I wake up I'm starving. I took some left over bird and gobbled it down. I drank about half the water I have left and save the rest not knowing where my next source of water would be. I reply the events of yesterday, or what I assume was yesterday in my head. Winston, the Razorbites, Mazie saving me when she went running by with the whistle. I started to tear up but I pushed the tears back. I needed to stay strong since I was now alone. I didn't like being alone, especially not in the hunger games. I look around me and I don't see anything familiar but I know the bridge is past the direction I came in. Lost in my thoughts I start to hear beeping and a silver ball falls in front of me with a parachute on it. I quickly open it and find 6 arrows inside. Full metal arrows and a smile came to my face. I picked up the note that came with them, "Use them wisely, you're going to need them for what's coming – catnip851." I didn't understand the message but I a grateful, I look up to the sky and say thank you with a smile. I decide I should find some cover and start walking until a find a few bushes that should work. I sit there for most of the night with my bow and arrow in my hand, ready for whatever is coming.

**Riley Kramer's Pov:**

While the other two were sleeping I took off with more than enough supplies to survive and made my way to the Safari Plains. I was going to kill one of the other career's but I decided that with them around they can handle the dirty work while I hunt Sagittaria and I didn't want to only kill one, and then have the other one coming after me for revenge. Both were deadly and I can beat them one on one but when you're fueled by anger and hatred, it changes the odds in a fight. Now I'm in the Safari Plains trying to hunt down my target and I keep hearing this whistle go off. I think it's the crazy girl that ran in here too. She's harmless but if I see her I will kill her. The sun is just starting to rise when I finally see her, it was hard tracking her at night but I did it! She thought she was concealed by some bushes but I could see her even in the dim light. I start to sneak forward knowing I can get to her before she sees me. I'm still a good 20ft away but as long as I don't make any loud noises. "RIIIINNNNGGGG" I hear the whistle go off behind me.

Running right towards me with her eyes closed was the crazy girl. "DIE!" I scream before she impales herself onto my sword. I turn around determined to make another girl. The crazy girl's cannon goes off and I charge forward at 12 who already has her bow ready for a shot. I jump to the right and roll across the ground and the arrow misses me. I charge forward now, angry that she actually shot an arrow at me! She has another arrow loaded and fires; this one lodges itself into the side of my thigh, right above my knee. The pain is unbearable but I know it's now or never so I limp forward, lunge at her, and tackle her to the ground. I get on top and try to slam down with my sword but she pulls the arrow out of my leg and I drop my sword from the pain. She pushes me off her and slams down with her arrow towards my chest. I roll over and it hits the dirt. She does it again and again but I keep rolling. I pull the knife from my belt and prepare to stop and stab her before she has the chance to impale me. I look up to see her back at the bushes; I was to worried about my knife to realize she wasn't stabbing anymore. There she is, bow in hand with the arrow she got out of my leg aimed for my chest. "Because of your friend, my love is dead, you have to die!" I scream at her. Then it clicked, I was so angry and fueled by revenge to realize I walked into my own death. I was stupid about so many decisions. And now I was going to pay for them. "Not today," she says with a look of regret on her face. I can tell she doesn't want to kill me but she has too. I close my eyes and smile knowing I will get to be with James again. I feel the arrow go through my heart, and fall to the ground, relieved that it's all over.

**Sagittaria Evening's Pov: **

I know why she wanted to kill me; I can see why she wanted me gone so badly. To make sure my friend felt the same pain she was feeling. I knew if I didn't kill her she was going to kill me but that did not make it any easier. I decide to walk back to the bridge and stay on the edge of the island since I am the only one here now. I don't want any more mutts coming after me for being alone. I walk passed Mazie's lifeless body. She saved my life twice and I had no way to thank her. She may have been out of mind but she knew deep down she wouldn't win so she helped someone else to try. The only good thing about her death is she finally looked at peace. Don't worry Mazie, you didn't die in vain. I'm going home and I will finish these games.

**Hayley Inchcape's Pov:**

Two cannons went off this morning and they startled me out of my sleep. I look up and Fern is still unconscious, Tyler and Rowan are awake now too. I was honestly scared now, we had been living the good life in the games avoiding people and laughing about good times. But with it being down to the final 9, alliances don't stay around for long. Rowan slides over to Fern, "Her breathing is still weak, her pulse is getting weaker by the day and there's no way to get food or water into her, without her choking." He says looking at me. In the middle of us talking Tyler ran out of our hideout with tears in his eyes. I wonder if her looking like his mom was true or if it was something else? "Hayley, you replace her bandage and make sure she stays warm; I'm going to find Tyler." Rowan says as he leaves too. I look at her, such a pretty girl and now she looks like she got in a fight with a bear. Pale, a lump on her head that's bruised, torn clothes and scratches all over her. I felt sad for her."ROWAN, HELP!" I hear someone scream. It's Tyler! I grab my knives and run out of the bushes.

**Rowan Lightfoot's Pov:**

I hear Tyler scream and I crash through the trees and bushes into a clearing. Leo has his hand on Tyler's throat and is holding him in the air. With his sword he stabs Tyler through the stomach and drops him. "NOOOO!" I scream whipping one of my axes at him and watching it sink into his skull and he falls over. I run up to Tyler who is now barely breathing and I turn him over. Tears start running down my face. "It's going to be okay buddy, I promise." I say to him. "We'll take you back to the camp and get you all bandaged up," I say trying to comfort myself more than him. "Rowan… you're the best big brother… anyone could ask for," He says before his chest stops moving, his eyes flutter and close, and the dreaded cannon goes off. I put my head on his and hold him close not caring about the blood getting all over my hands and shirt. I'm sobbing, tears running down my face, I didn't care about that I was in the hunger games, I wanted my friend back, my little brother. I feel Hayley crash down next to me, and start crying uncontrollably and put her head on my shoulder and hug me. After a few more minutes of grieving, we both stand up, red eyed and our cheeks puffy and walk away from our ally. Back to the hideout to figure how to win this games, and how to get Hayley home. She is all I care about now besides Fern who still won't wake up.

**Shay Hunter's Pov:**

Rory and I woke up to four cannons going off this morning and wonder why so much action was going on without us being a part of it. We walk outside the tent to some supplies gone along with Riley's sword. That bitch! Well I guess it doesn't matter because I'm going to have Rory kill her anyways if she isn't already dead. He told me last night before we went to sleep that he loved me. Of course I said it back but on the inside I was thinking how this worked perfectly. He was now like a personal body guard. He would risk his own life to save mine and I smiled wickedly knowing that that's exactly what I wanted all along. We decide to rest for the day, find out who died today when it gets dark, and wait for the announcer to mention the feast since I know it's down to at least 8.

**Marty Silver's Pov: **

I was running up the volcano as fast as I could. Mutts found me this afternoon and started chasing me up the mountain side. They looked like giant goats. They were twice as big as regular goats and instead of their horns curling like regular mountain goats, they pointed out 2ft in front of them. They could jump 10ft into the air and make a 10ft leap across the ground. Not to mention they were fast! I was almost to the top and they were gaining on me fast. I stopped for a second and threw a shuriken at the one closest to me and it hit him in the forehead and he fell to the ground. Still two more coming after me. I get to the top and I can see the lava bubbling around inside. I throw another ninja star at the second goat and hit it in the leg making it lose balance and fall down the mountain. I didn't have enough time to even grab my knife before the last one jumped at me. I tried to back up but I was already at the edge. I saw the orange glow from the magma in the beast's eyes before he put his head down and impaled me through the stomach. We both fell off the top, falling straight towards the lava beneath us. I look up to the sky and try to ignore the heat I feel against my back and the pain in my stomach. I smile one last time before the lava consumes me.

**Ivory Allerdyce's Pov:**

That was five cannons today, and it was now dark when the anthem plays. The crazy girl, the brute from 3, the kid from 6, Riley, and the guy from 10 all died today. These games are moving pretty fast, the audience's blood thirst must be pretty high this year. I head a low rumble before the announcer starts saying "Attention tributes, congratulations on making to the final 6! Tomorrow there will be a feast, something each of you need, have a well rested night and may the odds be ever in your favor." Then it all get's quiet and Shay and I decide to take turns keeping watch since the others will be coming towards the Cornucopia for the morning. This might be the last night we are both alive and I don't even get to hold her. It's okay though, tomorrow I will make sure she lives and goes home. I love her and her having a life is much more important to me than mine.

**The longest chapter I have written so far. And we are down to the final 6. I said I was going to stop killing people so fast but its fun! Sorry to all the people whose tributes I killed! Please Review and prepare yourselves for the next chapter! Btw now would be a good time to use your points to send sponsor gifts ! Hint Hint to somebody ! But today's question is worth 4 points! What is my birthday month? You can have three guesses. **

**Death List :**

**Mazie : Impaled by Riley's sword.**

**Riley : Shot in the chest by Sagittaria's arrow.**

**Tyler : Stabbed through the stomach by Leo.**

**Leo : Has Rowan's axe go into his skull. **

**Marty : Stabbed through the stomach by a mutt and then fell into lava. **


	7. Chapter 7 Day 4

**Hayley Inchcape's Pov:**

I was having a hard time sleeping, the feast was tomorrow and Rowan and I had pretty much everything we needed but we decided to grab our bags anyway and get an advantage. It's been quiet since Tyler died and every couple hours or so one of us would cry over him. In the middle of trying to get to sleep I heard a beeping noise. I sit up and see a silver ball with a parachute near the entrance of the bushes. I go over to it, grab it, and open it. Inside were two throwing knives, both were shiny and made of medal. I picked one up and it was so light, it was perfect for long distance and good aim. Inside was a note "Make each knife count – Tigergirl22" is what it said. I had no idea who this girl was but she must be rooting for me to win. I actually had people rooting for me. The thought made me smile a little bit, I put the knives into my belt and I lay down finally able to fall asleep.

**Sagittaria Evening's Pov:**

I slept through the night pretty well; I was staying right near the bridge in some tall grass to spy on the careers and find out what they were going to do about the feast. From what I heard and saw they were going to go to the edge of Magma Island and wait for other tributes to come to the feast before they attacked. It was early morning, the sun was just coming up and the table for the feast, with all the bags on top, rose out of the ground. The careers took their bags and started walking towards Magma Island. This was my only chance; I had to get in there and get out before they would turn around and see me. They were about 10ft from the bridge and I risked it, leaving my bow and arrows in the plains so I would run faster, I sprinted as fast as I could to the feast. I reached my bag right when they were reaching the end of the bridge. I turned and ran so hard that my chest started hurting from my heavy breathing. I was just reaching the Safari Plains Bridge when I heard Shay scream at the top of her lungs. She saw me, I didn't stop, and I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran about 50ft inside the plains. I slump down to the ground, try to catch my breath and take a quick swig of my water. I open my bag wondering what was inside. There were two arrows, they looked the same as my sponsor arrows but these ones had two red, circular jewels in each side of them. I was still a little confused until I started thinking about last years games. These were explosive arrows! I might actually have a chance to win this now! I crept quietly back towards the bridge to see what would be happening today.

**Shay Hunter's Pov:**

That little bitch snuck in and took her bag! I plan on making her death slow and painful with my new golden axe that I found in my bag, Rory got a new golden sword. The capitol must think we really are a couple and wanted to give us matching weapons. I really am one the smartest careers in history! Too bad Rory won't figure this out till it's too late. We sit there waiting for the alliance from Plush Meadows to come out. It was probably a good few hours before we saw the Rowan boy run out in a full sprint to collect his bag. Rory and I made a mad dash for him knowing we could cut him off before he could get back to the bridge. BOOM! We heard in the distance, we didn't know who that was but Rowan seemed to slow down a bit after he heard it. He grabbed two bags; he must still be in an alliance but wanted to come out her on his own. He turns around and sees us blocking his path. He puts both bags on his back and charges right at us with his axes up. So far two people have done that and both died without a fight happening. Rowan stops about 10ft in front of us and smiles? A second of confusion until Rory falls to his knees howling in pain, Rowan takes this opportunity and runs as fast as he can around us to the bridge, on the bridge is the bitch I tried to kill in the bloodbath standing there with a knife in her hand. She just injured my protector and I was pissed! "Shay please help me," Rory pleads with a knife sticking out of his back, it went in pretty deep and he was bleeding pretty fast. I smile at him and walk towards him, " You're really hurt Rory, you wont be able to fight anymore, That means I no longer need you around," I say.

"I thought you loved me?" He says with a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Love is for the stupid, the blind, the weak. I don't love you, I used you!" I say to him laughing.

"I'm sorry for this then Shay," is all I hear before I feel his sword go through my chest.

I fall down to the ground, blood pouring out of my mouth, I was too distracted thinking how much of a genius I was to realize he picked up his sword and aimed it right at me. I should have killed him right after he asked for help but no had to gloat. I was going to win these games. I was going to go home a proud victor. The key word there is was. I lay on the ground dying with Rory next me, I pick up my axe for last swing and take off his head before I'm flooded into darkness.

**Rowan Lightfoot's Pov: **

We get back to camp to find Fern's body gone, that original cannon must have been for her and we just heard two more. One of the careers is dead for show but I don't know who the other person is. It was just me and Hayley now and all I could think about was if we were the final two, I would be killing myself so she could go home. I know I could die happily if I did that but like everybody else, I still didn't want to die. Hayley pulls a knife out of her bag with a button on it. The button, when pushed, makes the blade become engulfed in flames and she stares at it with such passion. She knows this weapon will help her win. Inside my bag I find two axes like mine except they are completely silver. There doesn't seem to be any type of special thing about them but Hayley comes over and asks for them. I hand them over and at the bottom of both handles she moves a little gear sticking out the sides. The axes turn into double sided axes, and I smile with glee. I now had better one on one fighting chance and could change them back for throwing them. Hayley and I had pretty good chances but it also depends on what the last person got in their bag. We don't want to go find the last person today, so we will wait for tomorrow after a full nights rest and some food. In the sky the anthem plays and two faces appear, we are both surprised to see Shay and Rory up there. Must have been some lovers quarrel after we retreated back into the woods. So now It was us and the girl from 12. I can't actually believe this even though I have said it 1000 times. I am in the final three and I have a chance of winning if Hayley dies and I live. But I'm really hoping that doesn't happen.

**Sorry Shay and Rory :'( I actually really liked Shay and how she was so heartless and manipulating. But she was too confident and it got herself killed in the end. Anyways it's now the final three and next chapter will be the finale! I am going to give everybody two free sponsor points so if you want to send somebody a gift this is your last chance!**

**Sponsor Points :**

Bmwm505 – 6

LilacFields – 7

Catnip851 – 11

Tigergirl22 – 8

Skillheartt – 2

**Death List :**

**Shay : Stabbed by Rory in the chest**

**Rory : Knive thrown in his back by Hayley , then with Shay's final breath she decapitated him. **


	8. Chapter 8 The FINALE!

**It's the finals everybody! Sorry if I kill your tribute but please review about if you like the ending or not. Thanks!**

**Sagittaria Evening's Pov:**

I am in the final three, I am determined to go home, I will go home. I will hunt down the last two and finish these games once and for all. Mutts, tributes, anything could come after me right now and I would destroy them to see district 12 again. Anything to see my home again. I was going through the center island making my way to Plush Meadows, I saw them run in there yesterday and after some rest, food, and water I'm ready to take them both down. With my new arrows, and being older then them both all the odds are in my favor. I may not have trained for this but I am doing fairly well with it. Once I cross the bridge I try to track them down but with all the bushes it was confusing and they could be waiting behind any of them. I decide to climb a tree that was to my right and get an overlook on everything. Once I'm nestled on a good branch I see Rowan inside of the safety of thorny bushes. I aim one of my explosive arrows right at him, pull back my bow, take a deep breath and let go.

**Rowan Lightfoot' Pov: **

I heard her moving around outside the bushes; I made Hayley go into the tunnel towards the entrance and told her get down. I hear her climb the tree and try to be stealthy. I wait a second and then jump into the tunnel catching a couple thorns against my skin. Right after I landed an explosion goes off behind me. I could feel the heat coming off of it but I was unharmed from the blast. Haley runs back into the clearing and whips a knife at the girl from 12. It goes about an inch away from her face and makes a thunk as it slams into the tree. It starts to catch the tree on fire and I run outside of the entrance and run through the bushes towards the tree. Knowing she has to get down because of the flames. I get right under her and she aims an arrow down at me, I dodge to left and it hits the ground. No explosions, she must have only had one. I throw an axe up and she drops from the tree. I take a swing with my axe but she rolls around my left and kicks straight up into my stomach. It hurt but I knew I couldn't stop now. I raise my axe to swing again but she has an arrow into the side of my thigh before I can swing down. I drop my axe and fall to the ground. She stands over me with her arrow and whispers something inaudible before she slams it into my heart. I move my head towards the bushes and see Hayley running forward screaming, I whisper "Win." I don't know if she heard me but I didn't have time for a response before I plummeted into the nothingness that is death.

**Hayley Inchcape's Pov:**

BOOM! Rowan's cannon goes off and I want to sit down beside him and cry. But the last tribute besides me is standing in front of me readying her bow. I run forward with a knife in my hand and lunge, my anger coming out. I have lost Tyler and Rowan; I had to make it out of here for them. I just had too. She dodges my knife and picks up Rowan's axe, throwing it at me but her weapon is not an axe so it only nips my arm and leaves a tiny gash. I run forward again and instead of lunging, I slide down across the dirt and stab her in the leg. I'm on the ground and I see her feet start to run away from me. I stand up ready to finish this to see her bow in hand and arrow ready. She is aiming at the ground and I know what's about to happen. I whip one last knife at her and try to jump forward.

**Sagittaria Evening's Pov:**

When I saw her began to throw her knife I let go of my last explosive arrow. I watched it hit the ground in front of Hayley and she was blown backwards with a deafening crunch and burns all over her against the tree. I hear the cannon right as her knife hits me in the stomach. I fall to the ground from the pain and I turn over seeing the hover craft coming down to the ground. I see men in white suits coming over to me with a gurney and that's when I pass out.

When I wake up I'm in an all white room, cords attached to my skin. I look down at my stomach and it's completely healed. I won! I actually won! I made it out of the hunger games, for my home, Winston, Mazie, for everyone waiting for me back in 12. I smiled for a brief second before remembering that I had killed people and played along with Capitol's games. No, I didn't become a killer, I became a survivor. In order to survive you have to do things you might no be proud of. I will survive any challenge thrown at me. I am Sagittaria Evening from district 12, and I am the victor of the 91st hunger games! I lie back down and fall asleep from exhaustion until a doctor came in and woke me up. "Come on Sagittaria, your going home," he says to me. I smile and walk out the door with him. It's all finally over.

**First off let me say that this chapter was not easy. School starts tomorrow and I know it's kind of a short chapter but I wanted to get it finished today. Sorry to all the tributes I killed. Everyone in the final 6 was really cool and I wished I could've made them all win but I couldn't. It's the hunger games! Anyways please make some final reviews about how overall the story was and keep an eye out because I will be making another SYOT soon with a very special Co-Writer! **

**Final Death List:**

**Rowan : Stabbing in he heart by Sagittaria's arrow.**

**Hayley : Burnt severely by Sagittaria's explosive arrow, and spine smashed by the impact against the tree. **


End file.
